Spar
by Nefertiri's Handmaiden
Summary: "What's a strangling between friends?" Jim and Spock finally discuss Spock's outburst on the bridge. No slash, just two buddies.


Spar

Nefertiri's Handmaiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. If I did, I'd have way more money.

Summary: "What's a strangling between friends?" Spock and Jim finally discuss Spock's outburst on the bridge.

* * *

><p>Spock quite enjoyed playing chess with Jim. Jim's methods were unorthodox and challenging. Spock was fascinated by how Jim's lack of convention forced him to play unconventionally as well. It was a relaxing activity. And, though he never told Jim, he took pleasure (McCoy would call it perverted pleasure) in triumphing, which happened 96.3 percent of the time.<p>

"I've been thinking," Jim announced one evening as Spock contemplated his next move, studying the board intently. Spock raised his head to meet Jim's eyes, leaving off eying his rook for a moment. Those words rarely boded well. "We should spar sometime," said Jim, hand clasped around his glass of whiskey.

Spock considered. Determining that he needed more information to come to a logical decision, he asked, "What has brought about this conclusion?" he queried.

"Well," said Jim conversationally, "I was thinking yesterday about the time that you beat the hell from me, and I was thinking that being that damn scary in a fight might be useful."

Spock went completely still, though he was not by nature a fidgety man. He stared at Jim and blinked.

Luckily, Jim Kirk was a man of many words, and he quickly sensed Spock's discomfort and deduced the reason for it. "No hard feelings, Mr. Spock," he said, "I was asking for it. I provoked you as purposefully and skillfully as I knew how. And you'd had a really shitty day. Maybe even," he offered magnanimously, "the shittiest day of all time. Besides," he said, pausing to take a gulp of whiskey, "What's a strangling between friends?"

"We were not friends then. In fact, I had quite a bit of... distaste for you," Spock felt obligated to point out in the name of accuracy.

Jim smirked. "Well, I'm something of an acquired flavor. I'm gratified that the distaste has worn off."

Spock stared at Jim a moment longer before slowly stating, "I very nearly killed you."

Jim nodded. "So you did. If you'd said rude things about my mother, I would have probably hit you, too. Or tried to, anyway. I don't remember very many of my punches connecting. Which is why we should spar. I believe I owe you a few bruises."

"Captain, I do not believe you are taking this discussion as seriously at it deserves."

"You say that about a lot of stuff, Spock, and it always comes out okay."

"Jim."

"Alright, alright. Look, I don't blame you. I said horrible things to you when I knew you were compromised. I'm sorry, by the way, for the things that I said. I didn't mean any of it. Of course I know that you cared for your mother," Jim said, carefully avoiding the word 'love' as he sobered completely. "And I apologize for putting you in that situation, especially in front of so many people."

"Think nothing more of it. I understand your motivations," Spock forgave. "That is not my concern."

"Then what's with you?"

"Had my father not helped me recall my senses, you would be dead. I would have felt no remorse at your death and Earth would have been destroyed," Spock stated flatly.

"I know. I know how far gone you were. I saw it in your eyes. You absolutely wanted to kill me in that moment, and you wanted it to be slow, and you wanted it to be painful. And I'll admit that when I provoked you I wasn't anticipating thirty years of pent-up rage to come blasting to the surface. I underestimated you - which, by the way, will never happen again. I can't say I understand exactly what happened there, but what I do know is this: I trust you. Implicitly. And that's that."

Spock considered Jim thoughtfully for a few moments, and neither of them spoke. Finally, Spock inclined his head once. "Very well. We will spar. I will teach you what I can."

"Great," said Jim enthusiastically, seriousness gone, carefree once again. "Hey, can you teach me that neck pinch thing?"

"No," said Spock shortly, and he moved his knight. "Checkmate." He sat back in satisfaction.

Jim stared at the board in surprise a moment at the sudden defeat. Then he started laughing. "See?" he said with a chuckle, "What's a savage beating between friends?"

Resolutely, Spock did not smile, though the corners of his eyes turned up ever so slightly.


End file.
